Rox Ogama
Summary Rox Ogama was the Monitor of Earth-31, who embraced the true nature of the Monitors and fed on Creation in the same way the original Mandrakk had, becoming the new Mandrakk, albeit with less power. He was exiled by the other Monitors to the germ worlds, where he turned the Ultraman of the antimatter universe into his vampire thrall. From there he launched an attack on the dying Multiverse, already nearly destroyed by Darkseid, but was stopped by Nix Uotan, who had awakened to his status as Judge of All Evil. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 1-A Names: Mandrakk, Rox Ogama Origin: DC Comics Classification: Monitor of Earth-31 Powers and Abilities: |-|Within the Multiverse= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can surround his hands with energy and channel it into physical strikes), Energy Projection (Can fire energy blasts), Aura (Monitors can release a damaging energy aura in all directions), Absorption (Monitors can drain others of energy), Forcefield Creation (Monitors can make spherical barriers that can shield from mental damage), Time Stop (Monitors can stop time using chrono-paralyzers), Teleportation (Monitors can teleport themselves and others across dimensions), BFR (Monitors can forcefully teleport others away), Telepathy (Monitors can sense others' hearts), Perception Manipulation (Monitors can go unnoticed by others), Sleep Manipulation (Monitors can put others to sleep), Biological Manipulation (Turned Ultraman into his vampire thrall) |-|True State= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Can alter both his scale and pitch to enter lower dimensions and traverse the Multiverse), Plot Manipulation (Monitors "makes moments" in the story with their power) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Defeated both the Spectre (Crispus Allen) and the Radiant) | Outerverse level (The Monitors are each fractions of Mar Novu, existing as Primal Forms in a Fundamental World) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Spectre (Crispus Allen)) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: ''' '''Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Outerversal Durability: ''' '''Universe level+ (Should be comparable to his own power) | Outerverse level (Equal to others of his kind, who withstood the explosions of the clash between the Thought Robot and Mandrakk) Range: Tens of meters, Low Multiversal via teleportation | Outerversal Intelligence: Supergenius (Comparable to other Monitors) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Evil Characters Category:Vampires Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Biology Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1